Lost
by Park Thi Cha
Summary: Chanyeol tersesat saat konser SM TOWN di Jakarta. sementara ia tersesat tanpa membawa apa-apa karena tergoda oleh aroma bakso sehingga ia meninggalkan rombongannya. bagaimanakah kisah perjuangan chanyeol saat tersesat? [park chanyeol,byun baekhyun]


Paring : Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer : Tuhan yang maha kuasa (?)

Rate : k+

Genre : Commedy

Warning :OOC,GAJE,STRESS,TYPO BERSEBARAN,nggak nyambung

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

Anyeong! Nama gue Park ini gue pergi tour ke Indonesia bersama anggota EXO lainnya. Dipesawat gue duduk sama Baekhyun,selama perjalanan Baekhyun tampak asik mengorok di bahu gue membuat baju terkena banjir yang amat bau!. Dengan cepat gue menepis kepalanya sehingga ia terbentur kaca pesawat membuat pesawatnya bergoyang.

"Gempa!gempa!" teriak Sehun langsung bangun dari alam mimpinya sementara gue melihat teman-teman tampak asik mengorok. Gue pun hanya swedrop ria melihatnya.

Akhirnya,kami sampai di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta dengan selamat sentosa. gue langsung bergegas mengambil barang bawaan gue seraya turun dari pesawat bersama Baekhyun (couple lho...couple #pamer). Gue berjalan menuju bis yang telah menunggu kami,namun gue tersentak ketika mencium bau sedap yang menguar dari salah satu pedangang kaki lima di depan Bandara. Dengan cepat gue langsung mengambil uang dengan jumlah Rp.10.000 di dompet keramat yang berada di koper gue. Maklumlah gue juga seneng kalo nyicipin masakan yang belum pernah gue makan.(maklum tadi Chanyeol udah nuker uang ribuan).

Gue mengandap-ngendap dari rombongan dengan penyamaran dengan cepat berlari menuju pedagang itu dengan riang,hingga akhirnya sampai. "Beli opo toh mas?"

Gue tercengang mendengarnya. Sial! Gue nggak mengerti bahasa ini! Sehingga gue menorehkan pandangan gue ke arah gerobaknya yangbertuliskan 'Bakso Jakarta makyus'.

"Ba-bakso?" ucap gue tergagap sementara orang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung membuat makanan yang bernama 'Bakso' itu. "Ini mas,duduk saja disana"

gue memberikannya uang Rp.10.000 dan langsung duduk di tempat yang ia persilahkan untukku (gini-gini gue juga tau maksudnya). Dengan cepat gue langsung mendudukan pantat gue di sebuah tikar sambil menyantap 'Bakso' tersebut. Dan rasanya luar biasa!.

Setelah selesai mengabiskan 'Bakso' ku aku langsung pamit sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pedagang itu. "Gomawo!" sambil beranjak menyusul rombongan gue.

Setelah sampai di tempat gue turun tadi,gue tak menemukan satupun rombongan yang tersisa. Gue panik! Bukannya masalah rombongannya,masalahnya gue nggak bawa uang karena uang gue masih di koper!.

Gue berjalan tanpa arah,namun untungnya orang Indonesia banyak yang tidak mengenalku walau aku sudah melepas penyamaranku. Aih,mungkin aku belum cukup terkenal yah?. Apa album Mama dan XOXO nggak cukup buat gue melonjak seperti harga bawang?.

Dengan lesu gue menyusuri kota dengan berjalan kaki,sambil sesekali bertanya "SM-TOWN?" gue hanya mengucapkan kata ambigu karena gue nggak tahu apa yang gue ucapin. (mana mungkin mereka tau Yeol! Orang lo Cuma bilang gitu!). Tak terasa terik matahari semakin tinggi membuat gue lelah dan lapar karena perjalan yang tak berujung ini.

Drap...drap

Gue menoleh ketika melihat seorang pria tua langsung menarik tangan mulus gue membuatku terkejut. Aih,jangan-jangan dia mau nyulik gue! Apa gue terlalu imut? (Chanyeol mulai geer)Oh, gue sudah mulai terkenal sampai sampai pria tua kebelet ama gue!.

Pria tua itu menarik gue hingga kami sampai di sebuah rombongan yang masing-masing membawa boneka besar yang membuat gue takut. "Hei,Udin! Kenapa lo ngilang?!"

Gue terdiam tak mengerti maksudnya,tapi kelihatannya ia sedang marah-marah. Dengan cepat ia langsung memasukan gue ke dalam boneka besar irtu membuat gue tambah ketakutan. Aku terus berjalan sambil membawa benda keramat ini di tubuh gue. Ah! Gue pusing,mau makan!.

gue dengar suara musik tengah memeriahkan suasana di luar sana,membuat gue agak bersemangat walau rasa pening mengampiri gue hingga acara yang tidak ku ketahui itu berhenti.

"Kerja bagus,Din! Ini upahmu" kata pria itu seraya membuka boneka yang berada di tubuh gue,sementara gue memasang wajah lesu. gue memandang uang Rp.20.000 yang ia berikan,setidaknya gue bisa makan sekarang. Setelah menerima uang gue berpamitan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera mencari makanan.

Gue berjalan menyusuri kota hingga gue nemuin sebuah warung makan yang bertuliskan 'Nasi goreng naik haji' dengan tenaga yang tersisa gue langsung bergegas menuju tempat itu dan memesan makanan.

"Pesan apa mas?" tanya wanita yang sudah agak tua menghampiri gue. "Na-nasi goreng" jawab gue sedikit gagap. "Minumnya?"

gue panik! Tak tahu artinya. Seandainya tadi gue bawa hape,kemungkinan gue langsung membuka google translate!. "Water!" penjual itu mengangguk mengerti. Untung aja gue bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Tak perlu menunggu lama,makanan telah disajikan di atas meja. gue langsung melahap makanan tersebut dengan rakus membuat para pengunjung melihatku aneh. Ah,masa bodo dengan mereka!.

"Aku pulang" gue menolehke arah suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang teruarai memakai seragam berwarna putih abu-abu,namun gue nggak memeperdulikannya karena asik makan.

Ia berjalan ke arah gue dengan gemetar membuat gue bingung. "HAH! CHANYEOL,EXO!" gue terkejut,hingga makanan dalam mulut gue sedikit keluar. Tunggu dulu! Barusan dia menyebut nama gue!. Ia segera menggandeng kedua tangan gue membuat sendok yang kupegang terlepas.

"Gyaaa! Aku tak menyangka kau di Indonesia! Aku fans beratmu!" teriak gadis itu dengan mata yang memancararkan sinar _Ultra Violet_ yang membuat gue kesilauan. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku minta tanda tangan!" mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan,gue mengambil kertas dan pulpen itu kemudian menandatanginya. 'Apa-apaan anak ini'.

**Baekhyun POV**

Cih! Si jerapah kemana sih! Buat gue kesel aja,bisa-bisanya dia hilang pas lagi bentar mau konser. Oke,perkenalkan readers nama gue Baekhyun. Cowok paling kece di Korsel,dulu gue sempet deket sama Taeyon SNSD,tapi masa lalu biarkanlah menjadi masa lalu. Saat ini gue sedang mencari-cari Chanyeol. Udah gue SMS gak di bales,nelpon nggak di angkat, soalnya hpnya masih di koper yang udah dia gembok pake jeruji besi.

Gue sempet panik waktu gue nggak nemu dia mengarahkan pandangan hingga melihat Taeyon tengah memoles diri di cermin. Apa gue harus nanya ke dia?

GLUP!

Dengan segenap keberanian,gue berjalan ke arah Taeyon dan bertanya. "ehm,kamu liat chanyeol nggak?"

Dia diam,sambil tetap memoles wajahnya membuatku deg...degan! secara gitu,dia MANTAN GUE!. Nggak kebayang kalo gue pernah jatuh cinta ama ni anak! Udah mending gue punya Chanyeol yang selalu ngehibur gue,upppss...maksud gue bukan kaya gitu keles! Dia itu sahabat gue,fix.

Merasa di hiraukan gue langsung ninggalin dia,dan bergegas mencari pertolongan atas hilangnya Chanyeol (?).

**Baekhyun POV end**

Sial! Udah 2 jam gue diem disini sama nih bocah yang terus liatin muka gue! Apa gue seganteng itu ya?. Gue melihat jam yang berada di ruangan itu ternyata udah jam 5 sore! Maklum gue lepas landas jam 8 pagi! Masa mereka belum nyari gue sih! Teman macam apa mereka.

"Chanyeol-_oppa,_kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" gue bingung mau jawab apa. Dan akhirnya gue langsung ngasal ngangguk. Pertanyaannya sukses membuat gue langsung di tarik keluar entah kemana.

Gue berjalan sama nih bocah di pinggiran taman kota, namun gue kaget waktu denger suara klakson mobil dari belakang. Gue noleh dan langsung mendapati Baekhyun tengah menyopir mobil bersama seseorang membuat gue bahagia.

"Baekhyun!" gue langsung berlari ala slow motion dengan bunga bertaburan di sekitar gue. Untung banget gue punya couple kayak Baekhyun. Setia Coy!.

Gue berlari menuju mobilnya hingga dekat,sudah dekat, makin dekat, dan..

PLAK!

Astaga! Baekhyun NAMPAR gue! Gue salah apa coba?. Dengan cepat gue megang pipi gue yang udah kena bogem mentah dari Baekhyun. Namun menit berikutnya dia meluk gue,kayak orang lagi kangen-kangenan!. Gue kaget,sementara cewek itu terbengong yang pastinya ngira gue maho.

Setelah melepas rindu karena berpisah selama 10 jam lamanya,gue melihat gadis itu mendekat ke arah gue. Dan seorang yang berada di samping Baekhyun tadi juga udah berada di depan gadis itu.

"Dek,makasi ya udah jagain Chanyeol (?)"

Tunggu! Orang itu bisa bahasa negara ini! WOW! Sementara kulihat gadis itu nyengir nggak jelas. "Tapi om! Aku punya satu permintaan. Chanyeol-_oppa_,tolong inget nama aku ya. Namaku Chata,sekali-kali mampirlah ke warung aku ya,spesial deh buat kalian aku kasi gratis"

Apa maksudnya? Sumpah gue nggak ngerti! Tapi dengan cepat si om yang bersama Baekhyun tadi berbisik ke arah gue dan menerjemahkan perkataan si gadis tadi. WOW! Om ini ternyata lebih canggih dari Google Translate!.

Gue mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian gadis itu mendekat ke arah gue seraya berbisik di telinga gue. Gue pun mengangguk kembali tanda mengerti. Dan sebagai balas budi gue suruh Baekhyun buat ngasi dia tiket SM TOWN karena gue yakin nih bocah suka K-POP,secara gitu dia kenal gue!. Cewek bernama Chata itu kegirangan dengan alaynya.

"_Gomawo_ Chata" gadis itu berbinar

~~0~~

Wah,suara fans di indonesia banyak juga! Gue nggak nyangka sebanyak ini. Padahal waktu gue tersesat nggak ada yang kenal gue. Kami artis SM langsung menuju panggung untuk menampilkan atraksi kami masing-masing,dan akhirrnya berjalan lancar.

Konser telah usai,hingga akhirnya bagian penutupan. Semua artis SM dengan cepat maju ke arah panggung seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan cepat gue ngambil mic dan berteriak.

"KALIAN CINTA SAYA!"

Yeah,gadis tadi menyuruh gue buat teriak gitu. Katanya "Chanyeol-_oppa _coba teriak gitu. Pasti nanti fansnya siapa tau nambah" yeah,walau itupun di terjemahin sama si om.

Selepas konser kami semua beristirahat,namun si om yang lebih canggih dari google translate itu menghampiri gue. "Seharusnya kamu bilang 'Saya cinta kalian'! bukannya 'Kalian cinta saya'.itu kan udah beda artinya" kata om itu. yeah,mungkin aku harus lebih belajar dari pengalaman ini.

"Hehehe...lupa"

.

.

.

END

**Oh my...nggak nyangka fic ini udah jadi! Setelah lamanya memeras otak! Salken author baru TiCha! Maaf kalau kurang lucu,maklum author baru. Ok,dan mohon banget di Riview ya,dan tolong jangan di flame kasar-kasar,please!**

**Salam Icha dan Thita ^^**

**RIVIEW!**


End file.
